


Dinner and Patrol with the "Relatives"

by storybored



Series: 100 themes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: & rifle through it's pockets for a desired timeline, Batman does kinda lie, Bruce and Rose fight night next week, F/M, Frankentimeline, Gen, In this house we beat canon with a socket wrench, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My new OTP, Red hood lost days - Freeform, Rose and Jason are ride or die, SLade is emotionally "constipated", Scarecrow - Freeform, agressive agressive, fear toxin, passive agressive, redravager, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Jason and Rose are headed to the manor together with the Batfamily for the first time since Jason died. Sure that had meals and had had Alfred at their safe house, but this was the lion's den. Bruce disapproving of his son being with a metahuman, Dick trying to win Jason's and Rose's loyalty back. Damian emulating his father and Tim trying to keep the peace.





	Dinner and Patrol with the "Relatives"

Rose squeezed Jason’s ribs tight as he tore down the empty road, she knew he wasn’t looking forward to spending the night at Wayne Manor, but what Alfred asked for, Alfred got. Jason had to be convinced, or more accurately strong armed into going into the manor. Rose knew that Alfred expected them to be there before dinner at seven, but with it being a Friday afternoon Jason thought it’d be best if they got there at twelve. Rose agreed with him on that aspect, giving her enough time to be shown around the manor so she can find a place to retreat to if she felt like knocking a Bat flat on their ass. Bruce didn’t want Rose anywhere near the Manor, much less the Batcave, especially considering her father would hunt a bat for sport if paid enough. Jason made it quite clear to Alfred and by extension Bruce and the rest of the colony that he’d be bringing Rose or he wouldn’t be staying the night, he wouldn’t be coming period. So Bruce “begrudgingly” relented and Rose accepted the invitation eagerly, Jason said that Alfred was a better cook then him.

What wouldn’t be addressed during their stay is the fact that after Jason’s stint in Arkham is that his nightmares got worse. They were pretty bad to begin with, most days Jason would spend in bed trying to sleep or giving up and deep cleaning their safe houses. What wouldn’t be addressed is the fact that Jason couldn’t sleep alone anymore thinking he’d wake back up in his Arkham cell or in a grave.What wouldn’t be addressed was the fact that Rose was afraid of waking up with Ravager standing over her. Most people thought her dad was a psychopath, but she’s dealt with an actual psychopath and he still scared the crap out of her, even though she killed him herself. They rarely slept without each other to try and keep the nightmares at bay, they couldn’t stop the nightmares but they could try and lessen their severity.  Jason pulled into the driveway and parked the motorcycle behind the town car so no one could tell he was there. 

Rose took of her helmet and her eyes widened as she looked around the manor grounds, and pulled her duffle off of the back of the motorcycle,”So how good a meal are we talking?”

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled his bag off the bike,”Pretty good, not quite seduction chicken good. But pretty damn close.”

Rose’s mouth almost started to water at the thought,”Have you been holding out on me?”

Jason grinned slyly, knocking rhythmically before looking back at Rose,”Maybe, what would you do if I did?”

Rose shrugged,”Oh, I can think of a few things.” 

Jason kissed her on her lips before burying his face in her shoulder,”Anything I might enjoy?”

Rose smiled at him,”I don’t know. Do you enjoy my cooking?”

Jason jerked back like Rose burned him, Jason narrowed his eyes and growled at her,”You wouldn’t dare.”

Rose smiled sweetly leaning up to kiss his cheek, and asked innocently,”Now why would I do that?”

The door opened up behind them and Alfred was standing there, a little shocked to see Jason and Rose standing at the door smiling slightly,”Are you two quite finished drooling over each other?”

Jason turned beet red, as Rose cackled and poked at his ribs,”For now, I’ll drool over you later tonight.”

Jason turned even redder and sputtered slightly,”That, uh, That’s-”

Alfred cleared his throat before Rose could make Jason even more embarrassed,”We have rules about couples sharing beds. The young charges aren’t allowed to have their partners share a bed.” 

Jason dragged his feet a bit as they entered the hallway,”Come on Alfie, please? Nothing bad would happen.”

Alfred smiled at that,”I’m well aware of that but if I made an exception for you and Ms. Wilson, I’d have to make one for Master Dick, and he may not be so considerate.” 

Rose pouted at that,”If I knew that I wouldn’t have agreed to come.”

Jason snorted at that,”You’re more food motivated than your dad is moneywise.”

Rose kicked at the side of his leg and he moved out of the way before it connected,”Alright, smart ass.”

Alfred interrupted the scuffle that was about to break out,”Will you be joining us for patrol, Ms. Wilson?”

Rose shrugged,”I brought my gear in case, but I wouldn’t want to be an imposition.”

Jason hissed playfully,”Liar.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him,”I’ll be joining the Hood on patrol.”

Jason raised his eyes in mock horror,”What will the big bad bat think?”

Rose shrugged,”I don’t give a fuck. Having Deathstroke for a father gives you a skewed sense of perspective.”

Alfred huffed at the two of them,”Is there any dietary restrictions I should be aware of?”

Rose shook her head, Jason made a noncommittal gesture,”I watched her inhale a full turkey once. So there’s that. Hey Alfie, Can I show Rose around a bit before I start helping you with dinner?”

“Of course. Would an hour be enough time?” Alfred asked, knowing that it’d give Jason and Rose enough time to look around the manor and Jason to hide in the kitchen away from his siblings. 

Jason smiled,”More then, Alfie. Thanks.”

* * *

****

Rose looked around Jason’s old room, it filled her with melancholy. Jason hadn’t even been in the manor for an hour and his spine was already quite rigid. There wasn’t much in the way of personal effects, everything was shelved. It didn’t look like a teenage boy’s room, it looked like a museum, she and Jason didn’t mention the sense of unease and tension that filled the room even before they entered. Dusted, Alfred most likely already came in and cleaned everything in preparation of Jason’s arrival. Rose looked at the red electric guitar,”I didn’t know you played.”

Jason shrugged,”It's been awhile. Since before I died actually. I, uh, I decided that some childish things should be left in the past.” 

Rose hopped on the bed, and sat down, Jason was slumped forward on the bed,”Jay, is everything okay?”

“Of course it is.” Jason attempted to smile but it came across as more of a grimace,

Rose pursed her lips,”You know that I know that you’re full of shit, right?”

“It’s just……. I wasn’t ever liked as Robin, I wasn’t Dick. I didn’t come from a middle class loving home. I came from Crime Alley, My mom sold me out to the Joker. My dad was some petty Two Face enforcer who got killed in jail. I don’t know how to talk to most people. I’m not Tim, who’s smart and high class. Or Damian, who’s pedigree speaks for itself. I’m nobody. Dick didn’t care about me until I came back, and then he wanted to pretend like we were close beforehand.” Jason drew in on himself as Rose draped herself over his back, wrapping her arms around his chest tightly,”And what happened between him and me, and Bruce and I? Hell, I think this is the first time I’ve been in the manor with them in years. I’ve visited with Alfred before but never with the Bats.”

Rose leaned forward causing Jason to brace against her weight and he turned up to look at her, her eyes were soft and full of affection which made Jason look away, uncomfortable with the open emotion that was there for him and only him,”Can I be honest?”

Jason rubbed her forearms and squeezed one of her hands pulling it to his lips, he couldn’t help but think the worst of her, of what she was going to say. Rose never did anything to hurt him, and he hated thinking bad things of her but he’d been hurt before and he didn’t want to be hurt again, especially by her,”Always.”

“When you were Robin, I had the biggest crush on you.” Rose said leaning backwards as Jason fully turned to face her, Rose laid back on the bed and Jason followed wrapping an arm around her, his eyes full of disbelief,”Seriously. With your booty shorts, and your kick ass take no shit attitude. You were so cute.”

Jason scowled,”You're kidding.”

Rose shrugged her shoulders,”If you don’t believe me ask Joey, it was a tie between you Donna Troy.”

Jason pulled himself off of the bed,”So you have a thing for hot black haired shorts wearing superheroes?”

Rose scoffed at him,”Shut up.”

Jason laughed and dodged the pillow that was thrown at him,”Well I’m heading to the kitchen. Do you want to come or hide up here until dinner?”

Rose tapped her chin as if she was seriously thinking it over,”You said the room across the hall was Dick’s?”

Jason cocked his head slightly confused before what Rose was thinking dawned on him, Jason nodded,”Just don’t get caught.”

“Oh please, who are you talking too?”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

* * *

****

It was quite easy to measure the tension in the room, Bruce was glaring at the mercenary who was currently trying to politely shovel food into her mouth. Jason wasn’t meeting Dick’s eyes despite Dick trying to catch his eye and stare a hole into Jason’s head. Rose was glaring at him defensively, Tim was looking at Jason and Rose trying to figure out how that relationship came about. Damian was glaring at Rose as well trying to emanate his father,”So Ravager, how did you and Jason meet?”

Rose looked a little shocked that captain of the secret identity squad was using her code name so openly, but then it dawned on her. It was to make a point that she wasn’t a Bat and she wouldn’t stand to be talked to like that,”Oh you know, how most people meet in our community.”

Jason looked up from his plate where he just pushing his food around, he grabbed Rose’s hand and held it above the table, idle defiance, and he made eye contact with Bruce,”Just ran into each other.”

Dick coughed slightly,”And how long has this been going on?”

Jason and Rose shrugged, Jason’s voice was soft,”Doesn’t really matter, it's only been getting more serious since I came back to Gotham.”

Bruce looked at the couple critically,”And does Deathstroke know about this  _ relationship _ ?” 

Rose maintained a poker faced as Bruce put an unkind emphasis on the word relationship,“Oh, I hope so I mean Dad knows because otherwise his fights with Jason got a lot more awkward.” 

Bruce continued his line of questions,”And Deathstroke approves of the two of you dating?”

Rose narrowed her eyes and was about to respond when Jason tightened the grip on her hand and shook his head at her. Rose closed her mouth and looked a little irritated. Tim cleared his throat and looked at his watch,”We should get ready for patrol, divvy up the teams and routes before heading out.”

Rose stood up with her plate and Tim’s,”Well said you walking disaster.”

“I do have the occasional bright idea, you hot mess.” Tim shouted after her

Jason picked his and Dick’s plate and followed Rose into the kitchen to help clean up after dinner. Jason sighed,”I didn’t think he’d say stuff like that. You can leave after patrol. I wouldn’t entirely blame you.”

Rose viciously scrubbed at the plate as Tim awkwardly brought in the rest of the plates, before leaving after receiving a sharp glare from Rose when he started to linger,”No, I gave you my word. I’ll stick with you.”

Jason started to work on the other dishes,”You know if your dad pulled the same thing I’d stick with you, right?”

Rose nodded,”Of course. Dad just wouldn’t be so annoyingly passive aggressive about everything. He’d be aggressive aggressive about it.”

“Welcome to dealing with Batman and Nightwing where everything is annoyingly passive aggressive and you can’t do a damn thing about it without being labeled hostile.” Jason clenched his hands, before the two of them finished scrubbing the dishes and washing their hands to get rid of the food smell,”Come on, we should go change before Bats has a coronary.”

“You’re the boss, boss.”

* * *

****

Rose readjusted her mask and looked around the cave amazed, she could hear the squeaking of the bats way up in the top of the cave,”Damn. Is that a dinosaur?”

Jason snorted at the look on Rose’s face,”Apparently Damian tried to kill Tim on it.”

Rose turned and looked at Jason incredulously,”You’re kidding.”

“Nope, ask him.” Jason said as Batman pulled up a holographic map of Gotham, and Rose nodded before following him to the table.

“Robin, Red Hood, you're with me, we will be patrolling Old Gotham, Scarecrow has escaped Arkham and seems to be prowling around there. Red Robin, you will be patrolling with Batgirl and Spoiler tracking down Riddler. He’s left presents all around Gotham, Oracle has the location. Nightwing, You and Ravager will be patrolling New Town outside Amusement Mile, making sure Harley and Joker don’t do anything unorthodox.” 

Nightwing nodded, and Jason leaned down to whisper in Rose’s ear,”Keep an eye on your six. Need you back in one piece.”

Rose pat his chest,”Ever think about taking your own advice?”

Jason made an aborted gesture with his hands,”But then that’d be a good idea.”

Rose raised an eyebrow, and sighed as if she was exasperated,”Whatever Birdbutt. Come on Altar Boy we have crime to commit.”

Dick stuttered out a response as Rose dragged him to the bikes,”We don’t commit crime.”

Rose didn’t look phased by his commit, and began to tick off on her fingers,”Breaking and entering, assault, battery, and-”

Dick held up his hand,”Alright. I get it. Jesus.”

Rose sat down on the motor bike as Dick sat in front of her, before quickly taking off before Bruce could start something.

Jason began to head with Tim towards where the extra bikes were kept as Bruce cleared his throat,”Hood, you’ll be in the Batmobile with Robin and me.”

Jason was about to dig in his heels and stand his ground when Bruce shot him a level look that spelt out a lot more blood sweat and tears if he kept up the defiant train of thought. Jason decided to drop the argument and stomp of toward the car as Damian bolted past him into the front seat. Jason sat in the back seat and crossed his arms, he was aware of how childish he looked but he was sick of being treated like this, They either infantilized him or they treated him like he was one of the monsters of Gotham, someone like the Joker or Scarecrow. If he was any type of monster, he thought himself more along the lines of a spider, dealing with pests but not well liked.

Jason made a sour face behind his mask as Bruce glowered at him behind the cowl, the Batmobile peeled our of the cave and Jason huffed as he was jerked against the door,”I don’t approve of your thing with Deathstroke’s daughter.”

Jason huffed and began glaring a hole into Bruce’s head,”I fail to see how it’s any of your concern. You made it pretty clear where you stand with me.”

“She isn’t one of us, her father makes money trying to kill me and your brothers.” 

“I barely know them, Batman, Nightwing barely gave me the time of day. Robin and the replacement came after I died.” Damian turned to look toward Jason wondering why he was denying their relationship through Talia,”And you don’t really have the moral high ground when it comes to dating the children of villains. Deathstroke will at least leave you alone unless you're in his way. Ra’s doesn’t do that.”

Damian made a soft noise of agreement, and Bruce continued his tirade against Rose,”Her father is also highly hypocritical, he thinks he has the high ground when it comes to having children in this life but all of his children came in.”

“Grant was an adult, and Joey and Rose forced their decision on to their father.” Jason remembered how Slade would look at Rose when ever she got seriously wounded, personally hurt and his eye blazing with anger and a protective fire.

“You could do better, Jason.” Bruce said coldly.

“Field names, Batman. She’s my partner. I’m not gonna dump her because you don’t think she’s right for me.” Jason echoed Batman’s tone and rubbed his neck as the scar on Jason’s neck itched. He remembered Rose’s reaction to that, hostility, worry, and the need to be by Jason’s side, to have his back, so that event wouldn’t happen again. The same feelings he had when he came back from meeting with Talia and saw the wad of gauze on her neck. Unlike her though, Jason had experience in stitching fatal wounds close, which lent itself to the jaggedness of the scar,”She saved my life. She’s my family.”

Damian scowled as the Batmobile screeched to a halt,”She isn’t your family.”

“It’s not your place to say whether she is or isn’t, you barely know us.” Jason replied coldly, his voice modulator distorting his voice to something inhuman and cruel.

Jason tuned into the police broadband just in time to hear the cops say that Scarecrow was seen slipping down into the sewers. Jason took off followed quickly by Damian and lifted the manhole. Bruce radioed that he was in pursuit and let down after the birds.

Jason turned the camera in his helmet to go to thermal so he could track Scarecrow’s body temperature.. Scarecrow would be the thing running the hottest in the sewer. Batman had suppressors built into the uniform which would screw with the readers. Croc ran a little colder and was currently out with Roy. Robin was far too small to be mistaking for Scarecrow, Jason watched caught Scarecrow’s heat signature turning a corner and bolted after him. Bruce whisper-shouted after him and Robin was slower to follow. Jason chased Scarecrow throughout the sewers until he reached a dead zone, Jason tapped his helmet up and gagged at the smell that was originally filtered through his rebreather. Jason pressed himself against the wall as he saw Scarecrow working in a makeshift laboratory. There were some flood lights hooked up to various generators with several grunts milling around, only there to gather the lab rats, do heavy lifting or be there for protection. He looked up when Batman and Robin rounded the corner and held a finger up to his lips gesturing for silence, Robin pressed against the corner and looked around Jason as Batman quickly did the same. Jason dug in his pocket for the short ranged emp and held it up to get confirmation from the Bat to make his move.

Batman nodded and Jason threw the EMP, and waited for the sewers to become dark, some of the grunt turned on flashlights as Jason and Robin dashed out of the shadows, from the flashes of light that danced around the cave Jason could see Crane sneaking around the ring of the fight looking for an opening to stab someone with a large dose of fear serum. Crane zeroed in on Robin the same time Jason did, a dose that size would be lethal for the small prepubescent crime fighter. Jason leapt over Robin and tackled Crane wrestling him to the ground while trying to avoid the syringe Freddy Krueger-esque glove. Jason felt a sharp sting on his neck and hissed, slamming Crane’s head onto the concrete in anger as a small shape slammed into him. Jason rolled around and wheezed, the shape didn’t hit him that hard so why was he wheezing like his lung was punctured? Jason looked around the sewer and saw two Joker thugs standing above him, he curled up on himself until he heard loud screaming of someone afraid, and terrible grating echoing laughter echoing around the sewer. He recognized that scream when it formed a coherent word,” _ JASON!” _

The two thugs grabbed him and grappled him to the ground, Jason struggled against them and flipped the little one away dislocating his shoulder, he heard a distant crash. Jason cried out for Rose as the bigger thug bared his full weight on Jason, and he couldn’t help that his eyes filled with tears, and he struggled against him,”ROSE!”

Jason’s struggling got a lot more fervent, as he couldn’t escape from the thug who had his knee grinding in to Jason’s spine and one of his arms wrenched behind his back. At this point Jason didn’t care about the damage he was doing to his body, he needed to get to her. Needed to protect her from the Joker. He didn’t want to drag her into his games, but he needed to protect her. 

* * *

****

Nightwing followed Ravager onto the roof as she stuck to the very outer edge of Amusement Mile. Ravager was idly flipping her balisong when Nightwing decided to break the awkward silence,”So you and Hood, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Rose pulled herself out onto one of the gargoyle outcroppings,”Would’ve thought Joey told you.” 

Nightwing sat on the ledge and looked up at the swinging feet,”Haven’t been talking to him for awhile, besides Wally and Roy... I just dropped off the face of the Earth.”

“Text him, he’ll probably respond.” Rose said knowing that her brother either texted novels or just ignore the text altogether.

Nightwing pursed his lips as he scanned the area,”He treat you well?”

“He wouldn’t be alive if he didn’t.” Rose remarked as she saw a flash of orange move across one of the roofs and paused to turn toward her. Rose slid off the gargoyle and bolted of toward her father,”Keep up, Boy wonder.”

Nightwing jerked at the sudden movement, as the black and red streak shot past his line of sight,”Ravager, wait!”

Deathstroke look up as Ravager skidded in front of him, he snorted when Nightwing had a less than graceful landing,”Fine evening for a walk, Ravager?”

“Could be better.” Ravager said pushing her hair out of her face,”It’s windy.”

Deathstroke made a noise of agreement and looked at Amusement Mile,”You had your meeting with Batman.”

Rose sat down on the ledge as Nightwing hovered awkwardly his hands itching for his escrima sticks but didn’t quite want to interrupt the moment because Slade wasn’t acting openly hostile,”Most dads would ask if I was okay.”

Deathstroke looked down at her fully aware of his faults when it came to communicating his emotions,”You’ve met my father…...Are you…..?” 

Rose started to fiddle with her balisong,”Well enough. He’s an ass.”

“Mhm. And Hood?” Deathstroke asked kneeling next to his daughter,”What are you looking for? You’re never seen over here. Especially with Nightwing.”

Nightwing protested at that,”I’m RIGHT here.”

Deathstroke and Rose gave Nightwing a dismissive glance, and Rose shrugged,”Making sure Joker isn’t running amok.”

Deathstroke made a interested noise, but kept his voice low where Nightwing couldn’t hear him,”Interesting, he’s not there. You can hear him when he is there. The park is dead. Bats lied to you.”

Rose scrunched her face up, and stood up with father,”Yeah, I know, but I’m over it. It’s just one night. We have patrol to finish.”

Deathstroke nodded when a crackling scream came through Ravager’s comm,” _ ROSE!” _

Nightwing looked at Ravager slightly distraught. Deathstroke cocked his head, his enhanced senses picking up the scream,”Wasn’t that Red?”

Rose nodded mutely as she contacted Oracle, trying to keep the panic out of her voice,”Oracle do you have Red Hood’s current location?”

“ _ No but I picked up his comm, I’m trying to locate him but I can direct you to his last known location.” _

Deathstroke waved dismissively and disappeared off the apartment’s roofs, Nightwing began to grapple off toward Red Hood’s last location followed by Rose. 

While they grappled toward Old Gotham, Rose kept trying to contact Jason and calm him down through his hyperventilating and occasional panic mumbles,”Hood? I need you to breathe. Nightwing and are on our way.”

There was a sharp sob on the other line,”I’m sorry Rose.”

“Shhh. Just hold in for a second, I’ll be right there.” Rose kept murmuring to him and occasionally the sobbing would halt before picking up again.

_ “He’s in the sewers, the closest manhole opening to him is in the alley next to St. Michael the Archangel’s.”  _ Dick took the lead pulling farther ahead, they came up on a dilapidated church and slide over the loosening roof tiles, dropping into the alley,” _ I might lose you in the sewer. Our sporadic contact with hood is from the difference in tech that he and Ravager use. It’s built for long range in terrible conditions not for close contact and me for a way point. Oracle over and out.” _

Rose picked up the manhole cover and easily tossed it aside before hopping down the hole followed by Nightwing, Rose called out,”Batman?”

The comm unit fuzzed our causing Nightwing to groan in frustration, and distant echoing screams could be heard, ”Guess we follow the screams?”

Rose sighed and bolted toward the screams followed by Nightwing thankful for the advantage her powers gave her,”Do try and keep up.”

“Right behind you.” Dick said chasing after her.

Rose followed the screams and the sounds of a tussle as she watched Batman tussling with both Robin and Red Hood. Rose looked at Nightwing for a split second as Robin delivered a savage kick to Batman’s head cracking his cowl,”You handle your rabid assassin, I’ll handle mine?”

“Deal.” Rose waited for a split second opening before tackling Red Hood and wrestling him to the ground, Jason’s helmet was cracked slightly and Rose hit the clasp so she could get it of his head right when Jason reached up to pull on Rose’s hair, she dug her knee into his right elbow and slammed his left hand down,”Enough! Damn... Jay, baby it’s me.”

Jason’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused, but he was no longer struggling, Batman finally got his senses back and came over injecting a sedative into Jason’s neck. Rose watched as it kicked in, and slung him over the shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Nightwing had Robin thrown over his shoulder as Batman unsteadily started walking toward the manhole after slinging Scarecrow over his shoulder, Nightwing called to her”You got Red? I can carry him.”

Rose rolled her shoulder to get rid of the belt buckle digging into her,”He’s 225, if you think you can carry him, be my guest.”

Nightwing thought about it,”I’m good.”

Rose nodded,”Thought so.”

Nightwing dutifully trudged behind Batman with Rose bringing up the rear,”B, what happened?”

Batman’s voice was gruff,”Hood took a dose of fear toxin meant for Robin, it would have been fatal for him.”

Rose felt utterly miserable at that, leaving Jason alone. It felt like she was without a limb, she wasn't used to fighting without someone trusted at her back. Jason never got seriously hurt in this way when Rose has his back, but the second he got with Batman he’s needing to be sedated? After being fear gassed? Nightwing continues speaking,”So he can still be saved, he’s not so far gone right?”

Rose flinched at that, but didn’t say anything. This wasn’t the time for an argument when Jason still need to get the antidote, and when she didn’t have away to get him out of there, Batman responded to Nightwing as he climbed up the manhole and was passed the two unconscious vigilantes. Rose climbed out and crinkled at the smell that was now embedded into her clothing and kicked the manhole back into place. Batman called for the Batmobile and Nightwing started to look Robin over for serious injuries,”He’s still killing people.”

Rose heaved Jason back onto her shoulder as the Batmobile rolled up, she stuck him in the backseat with his head in her lap and her hand stroking his hair making him unfurrow his brow, Robin was in the front seat in Dick’s arms because of lack of room and trust.”We’ll talk to him about it when he wakes up.” 

Alfred was waiting in the cave with two cots ready and helped Ravager get Jason situated, Rose waved him away, as the Batmobile took off toward GCPD,”I can deal with Jay, help Damian.”

“The antidote is on the tray.” Rose nodded and tossed Jason on the cot quickly injecting him with the antidote, and slipped an oxygen mask over his head. Rose began to remove his weapons and boots so he could rest easier when Alfred came over finished with Damian who sitting up looking around blearily as Dick and Bruce stitched him up,”Miss Wilson? Is everything all right?”

Rose startled slightly at Alfred’s sudden appearance,”Peachy, just thinking of something my dad said.”

Alfred watched as she fiddled with her greaves,”And what was that?”

“He mentioned that Amusement Mile was dead, no signs of life.” Rose nonchalantly shrugged,”I mean Batman wouldn’t lie to his child.”

“Has it occurred that your father might be playing you?” Alfred asked knowing that even though Slade’s never been caught in a lie by Bruce it doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened.

“That did occur to me for a second but Slade doesn’t lie to us. He’s less than honorable but his word is the only thing that’s worth anything to him.”

“I will leave you two be.” Alfred said nodding to her as she took up one of Jason’s hands. 

Rose felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle,”Let me guess, you’re going to wait for him to wake up and then rip him apart for making yet another reckless decision that nearly cost him his life.”

”You should stay out of family matters.” Batman said standing over her,”Do you know what happened after he died?”

Rose didn’t turn to face Batman, but settled on tracing a scar on Jason’s thumb,”Of course. I was there for part of it.”

Batman nearly growled, making a low stilted noise,”Care to elaborate?”

“Not particularly, I told him I’d keep his secrets if he kept mine, and he has.” Rose held her breath until she heard the rustle of fabric as he turned and left. Jason made a soft whimper.

“...he gone?” Jason mumbled from behind the mask cracking a teal eye open.

“Yes, you can drop the act, bird butt.” Rose said laughing slightly.

Jason groaned and sat up looking around the Batcave before gripping his head,”How bad is it?”

“They’re curious. They want to lecture. Dad’s worried because of the Dick factor. Alfred’s concerned.” 

“He’s always concerned. I need to shower and go to bed.” Jason swung his legs off the cot and stood swaying heavily as Rose wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. Jason began to try and stagger off toward the elevator, his voice got a lot softer and shaky like he didn’t want to be heard,”......Can you stay with me tonight?”

“Always.” Rose said pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Jason opened his mouth and closed it a few times as he tried to search for the correct words,”Thanks, for not telling him. Even the parts that include you.”

Rose shrugged as she let him go to hit the elevator button to the second floor and Jason immediately slid to the floor,”It’s not a problem, it’s none of his business.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love Bruce Wayne, he just had to be an asshole for this story. Jason hasn't made up quite yet. Rose isn't trusted but she loves Jason so she'll react accordingly.


End file.
